Um momento na eternidade
by Vivi Andromeda
Summary: Depois da vitória sobre Drácula, Maria persegue seu amor e sua felicidade, seguindo Alucard.


É finita a luta. Ao menos por enquanto. Alucard se distancia, resoluto em abandonar de uma vez por todas o convívio com os mortais. Sua mente esta conturbada, os sentimentos revolvidos; acabara de destruir o ser, que, apesar de tudo, era seu pai. Por culpa daquela maldita Succubus, também presenciara o suplício de sua mãe... Nada daquilo parecia fazer sentido, e ele só queria dormir, novamente e para sempre...

Maria observava-o indo embora. Não sabia porque, nascera em si um sentimento diferente em relação a ele... Alucard era nobre, forte e belo, disposto a sacrificar a si mesmo... em tão pouco tempo, ela sentia algo tão forte...A jovem, sentindo o peito afligido, compartilha de seus sentimentos com o cunhado Richter. Ele, a aconselha a seguir seu coração, e ir atrás dele.

Olhando para Richter, os olhos de Maria parecem sorrir. Ela corre em direção ao vampiro que se distanciava.

- Alucard!

- Maria!?

Alucard a olhava com espanto. A moça loira e bela, estava ofegante por lhe ter perseguido. Em um primeiro instante achou que havia acontecido algo de errado no lugar onde outrora houvera Castlevania. Mas logo essa idéia lhe abandonou quando viu o meio sorriso da menina.

- O que houve Maria?

Era evidente que ela estava encabulada. Olhava o chão e gaguejava algo. Porém sua indecisão durou apenas alguns segundos. Logo ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou nos olhos. Seu gesto surpreendeu Alucard. Ela era toda linda, e aquele olhar..., era firme, decidido, mas doce...

- Eu quero ir com você.

As palavras se perderam. O vampiro as tentava juntar e entender o que queriam dizer, captar a verdadeira idéia delas. Mas naquele momento sentia-se incapaz disso, por isso calou. A olhou por mais alguns instantes, fez um sinal afirmativo quase imperceptível, virou-se e prosseguiu. Sentia a pouca distancia a moça segui-lo e aquilo o perturbava. Logo pensou e chegou a entender o que as palavras de Maria significavam. Achou aquilo loucura, mas não teve coragem de ao menos olhá-la, quanto mais de mandá-la de volta.

Eles andaram muito, até chegarem ao refúgio de Alucard. Ele abriu a porta e permitiu que ela entrasse. Percebeu pela respiração que ela estava cansada, pequenas gotícula de suor umedeciam sua pele. "perdi-me tanto em meus pensamentos que esqueci que para ela deve ter sido difícil acompanhar meus passos...e ela em momento algum me pediu para ir mais devagar."

O lugar era pequeno e bem decorado, barroco inteiramente. Maria olhava, e parecia conhecer um pouco mais de Alucard por cada pedacinho de sua morada que ela via. Estava exausta, mas não tinha coragem de dizer nada.

Percebendo o cansaço da moça, e também ansioso por se ver sozinho, Alucard disse que ela podia esquentar água para tomar banho. Indicou para ela onde ficavam as coisas, e até buscou alguns pedaços de lenha para que ela aquece-se a água. "Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando a deixei vir?"... ele inclinou a cabeça para traz, pensando desgostosamente que para quem pensava em não mais conviver com humanos, não era uma boa coisa trazer uma para dentro de casa... sobretudo uma tão bonita...

Alguns minutos se passaram, e ela já devia estar no quarto de banho. Alucard se levantou foi para cozinha, onde viu que ela havia deixado tudo em perfeita ordem. Sem saber bem porque, foi para seu quarto. A sala de banho, era dividida do quarto de dormir apenas por uma cortina fina, que a lamparina que ela havia colocado ao seu lado tornava transparente. Ele sentou-se na cama, e ficou olhando as sombras que se desenhavam no tecido. Não pensava em nada, só olhava, e se embebia na cena...

Maria terminou o banho somente quando a água começou a esfriar, enrolou-se na toalha, mas sentiu tamanha preguiça de se enxugar que cruzou a cortininha ainda pingando água. Levou um susto ao ver Alucard ali, a observando, mas logo se acalmou, afinal, fora atrás dele para viver ao seu lado...

Alucard a olhou, sem desviar os olhos por alguns instantes. Sentiu o impulso de tomá-la ali, mas o sentiu com tamanha violência que parou. Um pensamento sombrio o fez sair, dizendo que ela dormiria ali.

A moça ficou parada olhando a porta, não entendendo o que acontecia. Já não era nenhuma criança, e o acompanhara disposta a ser sua mulher em todos os sentidos. Mas ele agiu estranhamente. Que não a amasse, ela podia entender, mas se não sentia nada por ela, por que a trouxe consigo? Por quê? Ela deitou na enorme cama, pensando que aquilo tudo era loucura, e que no alvorecer seguinte, ela iria embora, enquanto ele dormia. Era melhor assim, e além do que, ela estava envergonhada demais para se despedir.

O cansaço misturou-se com os pensamentos tristes e ela entrou em um sonho conturbado.

Alucard bebia uma taça de vinho encostado a janela, tentando esfriar com o vento as emoções turbulentas. A pequena fadinha que o ajudara, ria e voava ao seu redor, como se soubesse o que se passava em seu intimo e tentasse animá-lo. Ao invés disso, o estava irritando. Seu nervosismo chegou a tal ponto que para não bater na pequenina, fechou os punhos, e acabou por quebrar a taça que segurava. Deu um grito e praguejou irritado consigo.

Do quarto Maria ouviu o grito abafado de Alucard, e levada pelo impulso desce correndo as escadas. O viu com a mão sangrando e os cacos no chão. Acabou rindo quando percebeu que ele sozinho havia se ferido. A vendo rir, o vampiro não pode fazer outra coisa, e riu também. Maria se ofereceu para cuidar do machucado, e os dois subiram para procurar uma atadura para estancar o sangue.

Alucard tentava explicar que não era preciso, que logo ele se curaria sozinho. Mas a menina parecia ter tanto gosto em cuidar dele, e já fazia muito tempo desde que alguém o tratava assim...desde que sua mãe estava com ele.

Porém havia uma diferença muito grande entre quando Lisa cuidava dele menino, e agora. Hoje em dia ele era um homem, Maria não era sua mãe, e estava seminua. Enquanto ela enfaixava sua mão e sorria pra ele, Alucard se esqueceu de seu temor anterior. E aconteceu o que não podia ser diferente.

Ele tomou suas mãos e as beijou, depois a puxou para si e beijou seus lábios. Ambos se surpreenderam da forma como seus corpos se encaixaram, pareciam feitos um para o outro. Ele a deitou na cama, e a si sobre ela.

Depois de fazerem amor, ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito feliz, e adormeceu em um instante. Alucard sentia-se satisfeito, mas a mão de Maria, que repousava entre as pernas desta, chamou sua atenção. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça, e viu que as coxas brancas dela estavam manchadas de sangue. O pensamento turvo que havia tido mais cedo voltou. Ele era um vampiro, um ser amaldiçoado, e estava seguindo o mesmo caminho maldito que um dia seu pai seguiu, como Drácula estragara a vida de Lisa, agora ele desgraçava esta doce mortal. A alguns momentos, tão levado pelo prazer que sentia, nem mesmo percebeu que a feria, e ela, meiga, nada disse.

"Não vou repetir a historia, não vou fazer com ela o que Drácula fez com minha mãe..."

Ele ergueu-se e Maria acordou. Sorriu-lhe, mas sua expressão mudou ao ver que ele estava sério.

- Você, tem que ir embora.

- Por, por que?

- Você não pode ficar aqui, VÁ!

Sem entender, quase em lágrimas, Maria levantou-se para ir embora. Já bastava, iria embora, e esqueceria aquela loucura toda. Ao erguer-se, um pouco mais de sangue desceu, manchando os lençóis. Alucard percebeu que os olhos dela estavam lacrimejantes, e se deu conta da falta de cavalheirismo que cometera. Ao mesmo tempo, uma ternura enorme o invadiu. A puxou pelo braço e a sentou no seu colo, encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito, a abraçou.

- Não daria certo minha querida, eu, eu vou acabar te machucando sempre, como te machuquei agora, e talvez pior. –dizendo isso, ele apontou para as marcas de sangue.

Maria o olhou de maneira confusa, até que sorriu. Afinal havia entendido.

- Alucard, quanta vezes você fez amor com mortais?

- Isso, o que tem isso Maria! –respondeu o vampiro gaguejando, chegando a achar que ela estava enlouquecendo de ciúmes.

- Responda-me.

- Não sei, muitas vezes.

- E quantas delas eram virgens?

- Que!?

- Alucard, as mulheres que nunca fizeram amor antes, sangram. Você não me feriu. – e dizendo isso ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- Fico mais aliviado por saber disso. Mas, na verdade, tudo isso foi um erro. Eu sou amaldiçoado pelo meu sangue, e acabaria por machucar, seriamente, você.

- O sangue de seu pai é amaldiçoado. Você o venceu, e também o venceu dentro de si, por que o sangue de sua mãe é bendito. Ritchie me contou sua história.Se existe alguém bom no mundo, é você. Além de tudo, eu te amo, e não importa o que diga, vou te amar. Se vou sofrer, prefiro conhecer antes a felicidade de viver com o homem que eu amo.

Emocionado, Alucard calou-se, sentia um calor estranho por dentro... A abraçou, tentando não pensar no que aconteceria depois...

Também te amo, Maria.

Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquilo não seria sereno por muito tempo...


End file.
